Bogenschütze
|Angriffsgeschwindigkeit =1 Sek. |Reichweite =3,5 Felder |Kasernen-Level =2 }} center|300px|link= "Diese Scharfschützin geht auf dem Schlachtfeld und im Leben lieber auf Distanz. Nichts bereitet ihr mehr Freude, als ihr Ziel gnadenlos zu erledigen." ---- Einleitung * Der Bogenschütze ist eine Distanzkampfeinheit. Er ist der erste dieser Art, der in der Kaserne freigeschaltet wird. * Er wird als Frau mit rosafarbenem Haar und scharfen Augen dargestellt. Sie trägt ein kurzes, leichtes und grünes Kleid, mit einem passenden Umhang und einen Ledergürtel, an dem eine kleine Tasche angebracht ist. Sie trägt einen Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken und hat goldene Ringe um die Arme geschlungen. Ihre Pfeile sind mit rosafarbenen Federn bestückt. (Nachfolgend wird "die (einzelne) Bogenschützin" als "der Bogenschütze" und "er" (auch einzeln) betitelt.) * Bogenschützen haben keine bevorzugten Ziele, sie zerstören alles, was in ihre Nähe kommt. * Bogenschützen werden oft dafür genutzt, um Clanburgtruppen raus zu locken und dann - oft mit Hilfe eines Giftzaubers - zu erledigen. ---- Offensiv-Strategie * Bogenschützen sterben schnell, wenn sie unter Beschuss stehen. Daher stellen sie sich lieber weiter weg und schießen auf ihre Ziele aus der Distanz. Ihre Pfeile können auch über Mauern fliegen. Durch ihre wenigen Trefferpunkte bedingt, sind sie für alle Art von Verteidigungsanlagen (außer Luftabwehr, Luftfeger, Luftbombe und Suchende Luftmine) anfällig. ** Bogenschützen sind in großer Anzahl am Effektivsten, allerdings sind sie sehr anfällig für Minenwerfer, Magiertürme, Bombentürme, Bomben und Riesenbomben, da diese Flächenschaden ausüben. Dies kann gemindert werden, in dem man die Bogenschützen hinter Truppen mit mehr Trefferpunkten, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidigungen auf sich ziehen, schickt. Dafür eignen sich unter anderem Barbaren oder Riesen. ** Außerdem ist es empfehlenswert, die Bogenschützen in kleinen Gruppen zu setzen, damit die Bogenschützen nicht alle auf einmal von einer Verteidigung mit Flächenschaden erwischt werden. Dieser Fall kann sogar mit einem "Schutzschild" wie einem Riesen eintreten, wenn der "Schutzschild" in dem toten Bereich des Minenwerfers steht und die Bogenschützen vom Minenwerfer attackiert werden können. ** Beliebte Strategien mit Bogenschützen sind bei Farmern BAM und Barch. In diesen Taktiken sind die Bogenschützen dafür zuständig, die störenden Gebäude zu zerstören. Die Verteidigung wird auf die Barbaren gelenkt. *** BAM (B'arbarian, '''A'rcher & 'M'inion = Barbaren, Bogenschützen und Lakaien) *** Barch ('Bar'barian & 'Arch'er = Barbaren, Bogenschützen). * Bogenschützen nutzen eher selten den toten Bereich des Minenwerfers und können somit von allen Verteidigungsanlagen getroffen werden, außer von den bereits oben erwähnten. * Bogenschützen eignen sich zum Zerstören sogenannter "toter Gebäude". Da man sie weit entfernt von den Gebäuden setzen kann, werden sie oft nicht getroffen. Mit dieser Taktik kann man ziemlich einfach 50% erreichen und somit den Kampf mit einem Stern gewinnen. ---- '''Defensiv-Strategie * Bogenschützen sind eine elegante Schar an Truppen für die Clanburg! Da sie sowohl Boden- als auch Lufteinheiten angreifen können, werden sie einem gegen alle feindlichen Truppen verteidigen. * Da einige Truppen nicht über die Mauer fliegen oder schießen können, müssen diese Truppen erst die Mauern durchbrechen, um die Bogenschützen zu zerstören. Diese wiederum können, während die Truppen die Mauer zerstören müssen, bereits angreifen. * Da Bogenschützen ziemlich wenige Trefferpunkte haben, können Bogenschützen bereits durch eine Level-1-Riesenbombe zerstört werden. Um möglichst viele Bogenschützen damit zu zerstören, sollte diese im inneren des Dorfes oder hinter Gebäude platziert sein, damit die Bogenschützen hinlaufen müssen und nicht dort gesetzt werden können. * Da Bogenschützen am effektivsten in der Masse sind, kommen meist mehrere Bogenschützen. Das heißt, dass viele kleine Truppen kommen, gegen kleine Truppen sind Flächenschäden (Magiertürme und Minenwerfer) am effektivsten. Um sich vor Bogenschützen zu verteidigen, sollten die Verteidigungen mit Flächenschäden daher über das Dorf verteilt stehen, um möglichst viele Bereiche zu schützen. ---- Verbesserungsunterschiede * Die größten Änderungen bei einer Verbesserung des Bogenschützen sind die Farbe der Haare/Kapuze und der Pfeiltyp: ** Ein Level 1 oder 2 Bogenschütze hat rosafarbenes Haar und einen Köcher voller rosafarbener Pfeile. ** Ein Level 3 oder 4 Bogenschütze hat lilafarbenes Haar und einen Köcher voll mit brennenden Pfeilen. ** Ein Level 5 Bogenschütze hat eine grüne Kapuze, rosa Haar, und einen Köcher voll mit brennenden Pfeilen. ** Ein Level 6 Bogenschütze hat dunkles lilafarbenes Haar. Der Tiara und die Pfeile haben eine violette Fiederung. Vielleicht wurden sie mit Gift verstärkt, da sie dadurch mehr Schaden anrichten als brennende. Man weiß es nicht! Er hat nun auch einen Umhang, der sich von der Farbe grün bis schwarz verändert. ** Auf Level 7 werden der Umhang und der Bogen dunkler. Die Pfeile sehen aus wie kleine Flammenmeere. Er bekommt außerdem noch einen Edelstein vorne auf der Tiara. ** Auf Level 8 werden die Haare wieder rosa. (entspricht +25 %) ** Level 5: +100 (entspricht +50 %) ** Level 6: +100 (entspricht +33,3 %) ** Level 7: +100 (entspricht +25 %) |Datum4 = 21. März 2016 |Änderungsart4 = Update |Änderung4 = Neues Geräusch bei Tod |Anmerkung4 = Update März 2016 |Datum5 = 12. Oktober 2016 |Änderungsart5 = Update |Änderung5 = Neues Armeetrainingssystem: Verkürzung der Ausbildungszeit von 25 auf 6 Sekunden |Anmerkung5 = Update Oktober 2016 |Datum6 = 21. bis 23. Juli 2017 |Änderungsart6 = Event |Änderung6 = Riesen, Bogenschützen und Barbaren konnten günstiger ausgebildet werden center|200px|link=Events |Anmerkung6 = GiBarch-Event Juli 2017 |Datum7 = 08. bis 13. März 2019 |Änderungsart7 = Event |Änderung7 = Bogenschützen, Heiler, P.E.K.K.A.s, Walküren und Hexen konnten zum Weltfrauentag günstiger ausgebildet werden center|200px|link=Events |Anmerkung7 = Lang lebe die Königin und ihre furchtlosen Fünf! |Datum8 = 2. April 2019 |Änderungsart8 = Update |Änderung8 = Reduktion der Verbesserungszeit: ** Level 5: 3,5 -> 3 Tage ** Level 6: 4,5 -> 4 Tage ** Level 7: 7,5 -> 5 Tage ** Level 8: 10 -> 8 Tage |Anmerkung8 = April-Update 2019 }} Sonstige Informationen * Es ist nicht bekannt, was im Beutel aufbewahrt wird, man vermutet aber, dass dort Wasser und Bogensehnen aufbewahrt werden. * Eine Umfrage zeigt, dass diese Einheit die beliebteste bei Spielern ist, um ein Dorf zu zerstören. Aus diesem Grund wurde der Bogenschütze auch oft teurer gemacht. * Wenn man das Armeelager antippt, salutieren die dort stationierten Bogenschützen dem Spieler drei mal. * Man kann maximal Bogenschützen in seinen Armeelagern stationieren, diese Zahl erhöht sich auf , wenn man die Bogenschützen aus einer maximierten Clanburg dazunimmt. Zählt man die Bogenschützen, die die Bogenschützen-Königin auf ihrem höchsten Level durch Aktivieren der Fähigkeit erscheinen lässt, hinzu, kann man sogar mit ganzen + 16}} Bogenschützen auf einmal angreifen. * In dem Level, in welcher sich der Bogenschütze befindet, ist der gleiche Level bei der Funktion der Bogenschützen-Königin, wenn die Königliche Tarnung aktiviert wird. * Am 17. März 2013 gab es einen Wettbewerb zwischen Bogenschützen und Walküren: "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" * Seit dem Update vom 21.03.2016 gibt ein Bogenschütze einen anderen Laut von sich, wenn er besiegt wird. Der Gewinner-Kommentar von Paula Shayne Lao Olbes, die die Bogenschützen unterstützt: 600px ---- Lesenswerte Blog-Beiträge * So sehen die Clash-Figuren aus - 21.07.2016 ---- Ausbaustufen |Entwicklungskosten 3 =250.000 |Entwicklungskosten 4 =750.000 |Entwicklungskosten 5 =2.250.000 |Entwicklungskosten 6 =6.000.000 |Entwicklungskosten 7 =7.500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 8 =9.000.000 |Dauer 1 =- |Dauer 2 =12 Stunden |Dauer 3 =1 Tag |Dauer 4 =2 Tage |Dauer 5 =3 Tage |Dauer 6 =4 Tage |Dauer 7 =5 Tage |Dauer 8 =8 Tage |Baukosten 1 =50 |Baukosten 2 =80 |Baukosten 3 =120 |Baukosten 4 =200 |Baukosten 5 =300 |Baukosten 6 =400 |Baukosten 7 =500 |Baukosten 8 =600 |Labor-Lvl. 1 =- |Labor-Lvl. 2 =1 |Labor-Lvl. 3 =3 |Labor-Lvl. 4 =5 |Labor-Lvl. 5 =6 |Labor-Lvl. 6 =7 |Labor-Lvl. 7 =8 |Labor-Lvl. 8 =9 |Juwelen 1 =- |Juwelen 2 =134 |Juwelen 3 =260 |Juwelen 4 =383 |Juwelen 5 =506 |Juwelen 6 =630 |Juwelen 7 =753 |Juwelen 8 =1.123 }} |Schaden/Schlag 2 =9 |Schaden/Schlag 3 =12 |Schaden/Schlag 4 =16 |Schaden/Schlag 5 =20 |Schaden/Schlag 6 =22 |Schaden/Schlag 7 =25 |Schaden/Schlag 8 =28 |Schaden/ 1 =7 |Schaden/ 2 =9 |Schaden/ 3 =12 |Schaden/ 4 =16 |Schaden/ 5 =20 |Schaden/ 6 =22 |Schaden/ 7 =25 |Schaden/ 8 =28 |Schaden/s 1 =7 |Schaden/s 2 =9 |Schaden/s 3 =12 |Schaden/s 4 =16 |Schaden/s 5 =20 |Schaden/s 6 =22 |Schaden/s 7 =25 |Schaden/s 8 =28 |Trefferpunkte 1 =20 |Trefferpunkte 2 =23 |Trefferpunkte 3 =28 |Trefferpunkte 4 =33 |Trefferpunkte 5 =40 |Trefferpunkte 6 =44 |Trefferpunkte 7 =48 |Trefferpunkte 8 =52 }} ---- 'Videos ' center|450 px center|450 px Kategorie:Truppen Kategorie:Bodentruppen